


Why not?

by NoraeNoona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blonde Yunhyeong Supremacists, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Smut, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraeNoona/pseuds/NoraeNoona
Summary: Yunhyeong was suddely interested in science, and he just decided to do an experiment on Hanbin.





	1. When Biology wins

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea from LazyKONIC. I love that girl’s mind.

Hanbin heard three soft knocks on his bedroom door. “Come in Yunhyeong hyungie!”

The door opened and revealed Yunhyeong, fresh from a shower - his hair still a bit wet. “How’d you know it was me?” he asked, closing the door behind him.

Hanbin smirked, pushing his laptop away. “Chanwoo usually just barges in like the bulldozer junior he is!” He sniffs the air, his room slowly being filled with Yunhyeong’s scent.

“Junior? Who’s the senior one? Yunhyeong asked, still standing by the door, suddenly feeling shy.

Hanbin eyed his hyung intensely. “Bobby hyung!” Hanbin shrugged before sitting up on his bed. “What’s up Yunhyeong hyungie?” He patted the spot beside him on the bed, signaling Yunhyeong to sit down.

Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin, shirtless and only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Hanbin has always exuded this strong vibe, being the leader and all. Even though he swears he’s not attractive, people can’t seem to take their eyes off of him whenever he enters a room. 

But here, in the comfort of their dorms, Hanbin removes all of his leader persona that he seems to wear as a shield for the group. Here, he can be his own person, vulnerable and innocent and Yunhyeong always marvelled at how blessed he is to see it everyday.

He moved to sit beside Hanbin, making sure to leave some space between them on the bed. Hanbin gave him a questioning look, eyebrows raised. Yunhyeong tried to looked away, although it was so hard not to stare at Hanbin’s bare chest, his chiselled abs begging to be licked. Yunhyeong swallowed.

“What’s up with you hyung?” Hanbin moved so he could face Yunhyeong, who looked down at his hands. “Why won’t you look at me?” Irritation creeping up his voice as he cupped Yunhyeong’s face so he could look at him in the eye.

Yunhyeong looked like he had been caught stealing the last chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar. He quickly pulled his face away from Hanbin’s hand. The simple touch left him feeling electrified.

“I want to do something. But I don’t know if you’ll let me.” Yunhyeong felt his face going crimson, and he bowed his head even lower.

Now it was Hanbin’s turn to be alarmed. “What is it hyung? Don’t tell me you’re leaving the group? Because you can’t! I will never allow you to go. No! I forbid you to even think about it.” He knew his voice rose a few octaves higher, but he didn’t care. The thought of not having Yunhyeong in the group is making him nervous.

Yunhyeong finally looked Hanbin in the eye. “Leave the group? No! That’s not it.” Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeong’s hand. “Are you sure?” Hanbin asked, worry clouding his face. Yunhyeong nodded, trying to pull his hands from Hanbin’s grasp, but the latter will not let him. 

Hanbin fell back on the head board sighing. “Then what is it hyung?” He was still holding Yunhyeong’s hands, and he couldn’t help notice how they had suddenly become sweaty. He tugged on Yunhyeong’s hands, urging him to speak.

“I...i want to try something on you. If you’ll let me.” Yunhyeong’s face was now as red as Jinhwan’s curtains, and even though he was still worried, he can’t help but admire how cute his hyung looks.

Yunhyeong has always been beautiful, inside and out. He has the face of a matinee idol - high nose bridge and thin nose, natural double-eyelids, long dark eyelashes, and plump pink lips. He was always teased for being skinny, but he has amazing broad shoulders, a firm waist, and his butt. 

Hanbin doesn’t even want to think about Yunhyeong’s buttocks, else he wants something to wake up within him. He was already close to reaching his limits, just having Yunhyeong within arm’s reach. 

He used up almost all of his strength not to pounce on Yunhyeong the moment he entered, bringing the scent of him in Hanbin’s room.

Hanbin tilted his head to the side. “Okay. Do whatever it is that you want to do, as long as it doesn’t involve leaving the group.” Yunhyeong gulped and nodded, and Hanbin released his hands, making his own feel a bit regretful - their hands fit so well together.

He almost jumped when Yunhyeong moved to kneel between his legs, and started palming his dick through his sweats. “Hyung! What are you doing?” Hanbin tried to remove Yunhyeong’s hand away, but the latter caught his wrists and pinned them together above Hanbin’s head.

“Sssssh! You said I could do whatever right?” Yunhyeong said, his palm moving up and down Hanbin’s shaft. It wasn’t long before he became hard as a rock, and Yunhyeong seemed delighted at how fast he had made it so.

“I didn’t know it would involve something like this hyung!” He was trying his best to make his mind focus on something else and force his growing erection to calm down. He even recited the multiplication table, but it seems biology is better than math, and he could feel a moan trying to escape his mouth.

“Just let me do this. I watched a lot of porn for this.” Yunhyeong now had his hands between Hanbin’s sweat pants and boxers, and he could feel the heat coming from Hanbin’s dick.

“What the fuck hyung. Why would you research on this?” He could feel the precum leaking from his dick, as Yunhyeong palmed his balls, massaging them in a slow circular motion. Hanbin could feel his hips trying to move on their own, and he used his last ounce of restraint to force them on the bed.

“I want to know if this really feels as good as what the people in porn movies make it look. So just be a good boy and sit there. Okay?” He was looking straight at Hanbin’s eyes, waiting for a reply.

All Hanbin could do was nod, as his body succumb to the flames of lust. He also wants to know what else Yunhyeong has prepared for him. Yunhyeong released Hanbin’s wrists, and pulled the stupid sweatpants off. He knelt in between Hanbin’s legs, and started sucking the length of his dick through his boxers.

Hanbin moaned as Yunhyeong’s mouth travelled from his dick’s head, down to the base, and slowly back up again. He could feel how hot Yunhyeong’s breath is through the thin cloth of his boxers. He finally gave in to the calling of his hips and let them move forward.

“Is it ok?” Yunhyeong was looking up at Hanbin from his crotch, pink lips sucking at his balls through his boxers, bright eyes lazily looking back at him and Hanbin felt himself grow even harder, if that was even possible. But biology is indeed amazing, and Hanbin could only moan and clutch the sheets as Yunhyeong pulled his boxers off.

Yunhyeong licked the precum that dripped onto Hanbin’s stomach. “Hmmm. It’s a bit salty.” He kept licking around Hanbin’s abs - nibbling here and there, while his hand is busy slowly stroking Hanbin’s dick. Yunhyeong’s lips move back down to nibble on Hanbin’s groin, trying hard not to leave a mark.

Hanbin trembled in anticipation, as Yunhyeong licked the length of his dick. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing- pink lips, and pink tongue moving on his dick. He whimpered as Yunhyeong’s tongue reached the tip of his head, licking the precum off, before sucking on it. “Is this good?”

Hanbin could only answer with a moan as Yunhyeong’s hot breath hit his already sensitive dick. Yunhyeong licked around the tip, flicking his tongue under the head. Hanbin squirmed underneath him. Yunhyeong put the head of Hanbin’s dick in his mouth, moving his tongue around, before sliding his mouth down. 

Yunhyeong breathed in the scent of Hanbin’s sweat as he pushed his dick deeper in his throat, careful not to let his teeth graze the skin. It throbbed inside his mouth, and could feel it getting even bigger as he bobbed his head up and down while keeping his cheeks hollowed to keep the pressure. 

Hanbin thought he was going to go crazy. He never imagined one of his wildest dreams to actually happen - his dick was in Yunhyeong’s mouth. Yunhyeong loved the taste of Hanbin’s dick - salty and sweet at the same time. He also loved how it felt inside his mouth - hot and pulsating.

Yunhyeong kept moving his tongue along Hanbin’s dick, twirling it around the shaft, while moving up and down faster. He gagged a little as it hit his throat, while his tongue pushed inside making it touch the roof of his mouth.

Hanbin grabbed at Yunhyeong’s hair, his moans getting louder as his hips began to move faster, fucking Yunhyeong’s mouth hard. Yunhyeong’s mouth squeezed Hanbin tight, moving his tongue inside. “Fuck hyung! Your mouth is so hot!

Yunhyeong moved his hands to cup Hanbin’s balls, massaging them slowly. Hanbin whined, driving his dick in harder. Yunhyeong stretched out his middle finger and found Hanbin’s entrance. Hanbin’s ass twitched as Yunhyeong’s finger moved around his hole.

Yunhyeong inserted the tip of his finger inside Hanbin’s tight ass. Hanbin gasped at the sudden intrusion and he felt his excitement heightened. “Hyung! I’m coming!” He screamed as his dick twitched inside Yunhyeong’s mouth, hips bucking up. And with a final thrust, he released all of his load down the latter’s throat.

Yunhyeong kept sucking on Hanbin’s dick, making sure to swallow all of his cum. Hanbin released his grip on Yunhyeong’s hair, suddenly losing all of his strength. His arms lay limp at his sides, as he watch Yunhyeong wipe his mouth. “Was it good?” He asked, while picking up Hanbin’s boxers from the floor to put it on back on him.

Hanbin nodded. He looked at Yunhyeong and saw the tenting in his pants. “Hyung! What about you?” He asked, reaching a hand out to Yunhyeong, concern written on his face. Yunhyeong caught his hand and placed it on his face, before kissing his palm. “Don’t worry about me. Just rest.” He sat back on the bed and started combing through Hanbin’s hair.

Hanbin hummed at Yunhyeong’s touch. He reached out both of his arms and pulled Yunhyeong back down on the bed. He rested his head on Yunhyeong’s chest, arms circling around his slim frame, and slept.


	2. The Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin can’t seem to get the experiment off his mind. He wanted more, but will Yunhyeong give it to him?

Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong laughing from across the practice room. He was goofing around with Bobby and Chanwoo - eyes making crescent moon shapes, laughlines appearing on his cheeks, hands clapping loudly. They seemed to be having a merry time, and it irked Hanbin a little bit when Bobby put his arm around Yunhyeong, and rested his head on the latter’s shoulder as they watch Chanwoo demonstrate something. 

The both of them fell on the floor laughing at Chanwoo who was also doubled over with laughter. Bobby was hugging Yunhyeong on the floor as they continued laughing at the joke, and Hanbin felt himself getting pissed off at the sight. He clapped his hands, signaling that the break is over. 

They continued with their dance practice, but Hanbin can’t seemed to be satisfied. He kept making them do the routine again and again, but he actually wasn’t watching any of them. The tangled bodies of Yunhyeong and Bobby on the floor are the only thing he sees. It wasn’t until Jinhwan went to him after the nth time he told them to repeat that he realized that all the members are now dripping with sweat, and practically falling off of their feet.

“Hanbin, don’t you think this is enough? Look at everyone.” The eldest told him sternly, eyes almost slits as he motioned for him to look at the time. They have been dancing for almost 2hrs straight. Hanbin felt suddenly ashamed of himself. How could he, the leader, do this to the members. “I’m sorry hyung. I’m just really stressing out because of the cb.”

He stood up and bowed to the members who looked half dead on the floor, gasping for breath, and reaching for some water. “I’m sorry guys. I just wanted everything to be perfect. It has been a long time since we made a comeback and I’m really nervous.” Jinhwan patted his back. “We’re all nervous, but please don’t take it out on the members, especially during practice.” Hanbin smiled at his hyung, before looking down at his feet, face full of guilt.

“At least treat us to some meat man!” Bobby screamed. “Yeah Hanbin hyung! If you’re really sorry, meat will do!” Donghyuk and Chanwoo hi-fived while the rest of the group started chanting “Meat! Meat! Meat!” Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong, red-faced from the practice, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. Yunhyeong winked at him, making him smile. Hanbin raised his arms in surrender. “Okay! Okay! Let’s go!” 

The team cheered and trooped out for the showers. Yunhyeong stayed back. “Do you want me to reserve a table in our place or do you prefer to go to a nearby place instead?” Hanbin looked at him, his heart suddenly beating fast at how close they were. “Maybe we could go to somewhere nearer hyung. You’re all looking pretty tired.”

Yunhyeong smirked. “Who’s fault do you think it is?” Hanbin looked down at his feet again. “I’m really sorry hyung. I don’t know what came over me.” Yunhyeong hooked an arm through Hanbin’s, leading him out of the practice room to follow the others. “It’s fine. As long as you know you were wrong.” He smiled so sweetly at him, Hanbin thought he’d melt then and there.

When they arrived at the nearest bbq place, everyone sat down at once with Bobby yelling their orders. Meat and drinks came, and everyone cheered and toasted to various things about their comeback. Hanbin looked at everyone’s faces, tired but obviously happy for releasing another album. He looked at Yunhyeong and found him staring at him. Yunhyeong winked, and Hanbin felt his breath hitch.

Ever since that day when he came into his room and did his ‘experiment’, Hanbin had found himself unconsciously looking for his hyung. His eyes seem to follow every move he makes, whether he’s dancing or just sitting and playing with his phone, Hanbin’s eyes knows what he is doing.

He sighed, before drinking the soju Chanwoo poured for him. He didn’t know why, but he can’t seem to forget what happened that night in his room. And he had heen spending his nights waiting for that familiar knock on his door. But it never came again.

He poured himself another glass, but before he can put it to his mouth, a hand grabbed it from him. It was Yunhyeong’s. Hanbin didn’t even noticed that he switched seats with Chanwoo and is now sitting beside him. Yunhyeong swallowed the drink, and winked at him, while his other hand squeezed his thigh.

Hanbin feels the heat start to burn on the part where Yunhyeong’s hand is. It slowly travelled across his body, and the alcohol is making it worst. Yunhyeong removes his hand to stir the meat in the grill, and Hanbin’s thigh instantly becomes cold. 

Yunhyeong makes him a wrap, and waves it over his face. “Open wide!” His fingers brushed Hanbin’s lips as he puts the wrap in his mouth. Hanbin watched as Yunhyeong licked his fingers, before smiling at Hanbin. Hanbin’s head swims. It was obvious how Yunhyeong was teasing him, and he can’t resist the urge to fall in the trap. Because why not?

He slides his hand on Yunhyeong’s thigh, and gave it a squeeze, surprising the latter. He leans in close. “Two can play this game hyung.” Yunhyeong giggled, before pouring soju in both of their glasses. 

Yunhyeong leans in to whisper in his ear, but instead of saying something, he licks Hanbin’s ear lobe, making him shudder. The drinks continued pouring, and the both of them were soon tipsy.

“Alright! This is enough! We have to go!” Jinhwan gathered everyone up, or at least he tried. Everyone was a wreck. Chanwoo was blabbering non-stop, while Bobby was crying in a corner, screaming how much he loves the members. Donghyuk was singing with Junhoe, they were surprisingly in-sync even though they were both smashed. 

Yunhyeong helped Hanbin up to the counter to pay for the food. They were both giggling as they followed everyone out. The bbq place was only a few blocks from their dorm and they decided to just walk home so they can cool their heads. Hanbin and Yunhyeong stayed behind, watching the other members trip on themselves. 

When they reached their building Jinhwan called them both over to take Chanwoo off of him and Donghyuk, the maknae was now sleeping and he was too heavy for the both of them to carry. They groaned as Chanwoo was a dead weight. The elevator ride was quiet, as almost everyone has sobered up or was sleeping while standing. The members from the lower dorm got of first.

When they reached their floor, Hanbin and Yunhyeong heaved Chanwoo on their shoulders. They trudge slowly towards their door, and after dropping Chanwoo on his bed, they each went to their own rooms. But just as Yunhyeong was about to close his door, Hanbin pushed it aside. “What are you doing hyung?” He was obviously pissed. 

Yunhyeong looked at him confused. “I was about to sleep. Why?” Hanbin closed the door. “I thought you were coming to my room.” Hanbin whined, coming closer ro Yunhyeong. “Why would I do that?” Yunhyeong smirked, backing away. Hanbin stopped moving forward. “Was I wrong to assume anything?” he thought.

“Never mind.” He turned around and walked towards the door when Yunhyeong suddenly grabbed his arm and turned him around. “Did you want this?” He cupped Hanbin’s dick, massaging it in his palm. Hanbin pushed him away. “No!” He was confused and hurt. “Stop toying with me.”

Yunhyeong smiled before grabbing his face to claim his lips. He kissed him hard. Hanbin tried to pull away but Yunhyeong locked his head with his arms, as he forcefully inserted his tongue inside. Hanbin slowly gave in, meeting him with his own tongue.

The kiss was almost brutal. Like Yunhyeong was punishing Hanbin. He bit Hanbin’s plump lower lip, making the latter groan. He pulled Hanbin to his bed, and pushed him down. “Is this what you wanted?” He unbuckled Hanbin’s belt and unbottoned his jeans, before pulling it down along with his under wear.

He grabbed Hanbin’s still half hard dick, stroking it a little rough, before putting it in his mouth. Hanbin arched his back as Yunhyeong’s hot tongue started playing with it inside his equally hot mouth. “Hyung!” he cried as his hips moved on their own, while his hands grabbed on his hair - slamming his dick hard into the Yunhyeong’s mouth.

Yunhyeong gagged a little, but he relaxed his jaw and throat, and took Hanbin all the way inside. Hanbin’s dick throbbed inside his mouth, as he moved up and down its length, sucking him hard. Hanbin shivered and moaned, as he released his pent-up load down Yunhyeong’s throat.

Yunhyeong swallowed all of his cum, as he sucked him dry. Hanbin instantly fell asleep. He pulled Hanbin’s underwear back on him, before removing his shirt wet with sweat. He also removed his pants, and looked at his own throbbing dick inside his underwear. He groaned.

He wiped the sweat from Hanbin’s forhead, before turning off the lights, and curling up beside him on the bed. He kissed Hanbin’s lips, red from all his biting. “I was not toying with you. I just want you to look at me.” He pulled the covers over them, as Hanbin snuggled closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The BYS fam is still pretty much alive...jsyk.


End file.
